insaniquariumfandomcom-20200223-history
Pet Combinations
By using a group of pets with abilities that compliment each other, players can often find working strategies for clearing levels faster in Adventure, Challenge, and Time Trial modes, or increase the collection of shells in the Virtual Tank's screensaver mode. Effective Groups Amp & Angie Most notably in Tank 4, players may accumulate an excessive population of guppies that can benefit from Amp's electrocution ability, producing several diamonds. Because electrocuted fish leave behind a corpse, Angie is able to revive several of the recently killed fish. Presto may be used as a second Angie to maximize the amount of returned guppies. Clyde, Nimbus, & Seymour Seymour's ability to slow down the speed of money dropping to the ground and Nimbus' ability to bring money back to the top of the tank give Clyde a lot of leeway in collect large amount of money. If the player is able to use four pets, Meryl may also be desirable for her ability to increase the amount of money fish drop. This group of pets can be especially useful for players who are able to house seven pets in their Virtual Tank, nearly ensuring that no shell ever disappears at the bottom of the tank. Itchy, Rufus, Gash, and/or Stanley Having multiple pets that are capable of inflicting damage to aliens may shorten the amount of time a player spends on a level. Notably, Itchy, Rufus, Gash, and Stanley are the only pets able to do so. As Gash's price for fighting is an occasional guppy meal, Prego may also be used to mitigate the cost of his services. Wadsworth & Gumbo When aliens attack, Wadsworth and Gumbo will attempt to keep fish protected with their respective abilities. Wadsworth will fall asleep when all large guppies in the tank die, leaving small and medium guppies vulnerable, but with Gumbo keeping large guppies away from aliens, the chances of all guppies surviving increases significantly.. Prego & Zorf Especially useful with new players, Prego will help keep the guppy population afloat for players prone to losing some during alien attacks. After some time, the amount of guppies produced can quickly turn overwhelming, providing Zorf an opportunity to help the player in keeping them well-fed. Rhubarb & Rufus Having these two ground-dwelling pets can keep the player's fish away from aliens easily. If the player lures the aliens to the bottom of the tank, then Rufus will have time to shine. And with Rhubarb keeping fish away from the bottom of the tank, keeping fish alive is easy. This does not work well in chapter 3, since Rhubarb might starve Guppycrunchers to death. This combo works well with Nimbus. Zorf, Itchy/Stanley, & Stinky/Clyde Having Zorf feeding the fish, Itchy/Stanley defending from aliens, and Stinky/Clyde collecting coins basically gives you a self-sustaining tank. Rufus and Gash don't work too well since Rufus stays at the bottom, and Gash eats you fish. However, Rufus can be used in chapter 3 due to the most common alien stays at the bottom, and Gash can be used in chapter 4 since the breeders can keep him fed. This combo is also useful in chapter 4, since the breeders will help repopulate the tank. Prego, Zorf, & Stinky/Clyde (virtual tank)* This combo works best in the virtual tank - Zorf will constantly help your Guppies grow. Since Guppies get larger if fed for an entire week, the player may realize how large they are without even seeing them for a long time! Time sure flies! Prego can feed the player's carnivores(if any) and Stinky/Clyde can collect the shells. A great combo! Rhubarb & Nimbus Nimbus will bounce the food upwards, and Rhubarb will keep the fish from the bottom of the tank. This combo works well with Rufus. Gumbo, Angie, Amp & Clyde An alien attack will occur causing Gumbo to cluster all the guppys together, at this point Amp will shock the fish, killing them. Due to the close proximity of the fish, Angie will have a much easier time reviving large amounts of them. Clyde will also have an easier time due to the money being all in one place. Rhubarb & Stinky Rhubarb will keep the fish from the bottom of the tank, giving Stinky time to shine. Ineffective Groups Likewise, some pets are not as well-coordinated when placed in the same tank. Stinky & Nimbus As Nimbus throws all money back to the top of the tank, Stinky will rarely have a chance to collect any of it, effectively wasting a pet slot on the snail. *Screensaver Mode Presumably, a player will have mostly guppies and carnivores in their Virtual Tank near the beginning of game play. Zorf, Prego, and Stinky are an effective combination to feed the fish, encouraging them to drop money and allowing Stinky to collect it. With four pets unlocked, Brinkley can be added to feed starcatchers or Presto as a second Prego to feed more carnivores or guppycrunchers. With seven pets, a Money Collection team can be introduced to the tank to prevent as many shells from disappearing or an Alien Offense team to used with the Alien Attractor. Category:Strategies